


Being Diplomatic

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic Samerik, Dressed to the nines with some flair, Engaged, Established Relationship, Flashback, If you dont know by now the white men are still just supporting characters, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Talking things out like adults, The Avengers getting fancy for a night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: “With you and Sam getting married, I feel that I should tell you that him and I-,” Steve started to say.Erik smirked with a predatory gleam.





	Being Diplomatic

**Author's Note:**

> Steve does exactly what Sam suggested he NOT do in [It’s Moments Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256912).

“You don’t want to leave your dreads down?” Sam asked as Erik was braiding them back in the bathroom mirror.

“It’s already bad enough Captain America is a black man dating a black man. No need to have the 'unprofessional' hair at the gala event as well sweetheart,” Erik said sarcastically.

“Is this how you’re going to be all night?” Sam asked wondering if they should even go.

“I’m making myself presentable babe. What else you want me to do?”

“I never said you have to look a certain way,” Sam started to argue.

“I didn’t say you did. I just-I just know the crowd around these events Sam, that’s all. I’m just doin’ what I have to do. I’m used to it,” Erik explained slipping his black button down dress shirt on. “Only reason I don’t have do the same at the lab is because I’m a senior researcher. If I was at the junior or entry level, I’d have to do the same song and dance.”

“Yeah I hear you,” Sam said sighing. “Should I even bother going?”

“Uh, hell yeah. You bust your ass saving this country, you’re going to go to this party so all those rich folks can suck up to you and kiss _your ass_ for saving theirs,” Erik said almost laughing.

Sam shook his head and smiled. “Alright,” he said and got up to get dressed.

In the floor length mirror in the living room, they made sure everything was in order with their outfits. Sam went with the classic black suit and black tie with a white dress shirt. He put on the Avenger and Captain America shield pins on his lapel and fixed his sleeves. Erik admired his fiancée and nodded his approval.

“You look great babe,” Erik said getting in the mirror to pop his gold fangs in right quick.

“Erik really?” Sam asked looking at the grills.

“You wouldn’t put on those expensive studded earrings I bought you so I want to wear the grills _you_ got _me_. What’s wrong with that?” Erik asked. “Plus I’m doing a full respectability politics on the outside; I need to balance it out. Let me do me with this one thing.” Sam just shook his head letting it go.

Erik checked himself over in the mirror and the mirror wasn’t lying either. He looked really good. Erik went with a black suit, black tie with a black dress shirt and selected his simple black frame glasses deciding to leave the contact lenses at home.

“I don’t look good?” Erik asked turning to Sam.

Sam looked him up and down as Erik smirked. He had to remind himself that they were headed out for the evening. “Yeah you look good love,” Sam said moving to pop a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you babe,” Erik said as he heard a car honk outside. “I know I look good.”

“Ride’s here,” Sam said grabbing his cell and keys.

Erik moved behind Sam toward the door and they locked the house up for the night.

 

* * *

 

Packed with New York’s high society and political elite, Erik looked around the ballroom at the Metropolitan Museum of Art and couldn’t understand why Sam was so hesitant to attend the event. His fiancée was Captain America, while Erik had personal reservations with the title, that would never interfere with him supporting Sam in anything he chose to do. He watched from afar while Sam mingled and shook hands with the Mayor of New York alongside Stark and Romanoff.

He’d promised to be on his best behavior the whole evening so Erik was doing his best to keep a low profile and not hold conversations with anyone too long. But he didn’t know how long he could last, he was bored and Sam would be preoccupied most of the night. Rhodey wasn’t coming. He was hoping Dr. Cho would be in attendance by some miracle so he could kick it with her. She was always refreshing to talk to, always working on something interesting.

“Hey Erik,” he heard and turned to see Rogers and Barnes standing beside him.

“Hey,” Erik said sipping his champagne. “Why aren’t you two over there talking?”

“I’m retired, I don’t have to do this anymore,” Steve said with a smile on his lips.

“I don’t have the patience to talk to most of these people, so I don’t,” Bucky said looking around but resting his eyes on Natasha.

“He’s a natural,” Steve said motioning toward Sam.

“He is,” Erik said watching his fiancée. Sam really was a people person and fuck if he wasn’t good at his job.

“I’ll be back you two,” Bucky said walking away from them.

Some silence pasted between them before Steve cleared his throat. “Ugh Erik, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Steve said looking Erik in the eye.

Erik looked at the other man. “About what?” he asked.

“With you and Sam getting married, I feel that I should tell you that him and I-,” Steve started to say. Erik smirked and his gold fangs peeked out within his smile giving his expression a predatory gleam.

“Rogers, Rogers, I know about your history with Sam. He told me. Relax,” Erik said shaking his head. “Besides you don’t owe me an explanation. Sam didn’t either but he wanted to tell me.”

“Oh,” Steve said softly.

“You and I are good. No worries,” Erik said looking at Steve. What else could they be? Erik was the one about to marry Sam, the one Sam had said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Erik wasn't about to be jealous over a past relationship, not when he knew he and Sam were thoroughly in love with one another.

Steve stared back and nodded. “Alright,” Steve said in understanding.

“Stay cool. I’m about to check in with Sam for a bit,” Erik said taking off in Sam’s direction.

He crossed the room and caught Sam talking easily with a member of the Congressional Black Caucus. He walked up and tapped Sam’s elbow to get his attention. Erik motioned in a different direction to have Sam follow and stopped walking once he got Sam away from the large clusters of people.

“How you doin’?” Erik asked looking into Sam’s eyes.

“I’m doing good. A bit thirsty but I’m good,” he said smiling.

Erik grabbed a fresh glass of champagne and handed it over.

“You spoil me, thank you,” Sam whispered before taking a drink.

“You’re welcome babe,” Erik said enchanted with the man before him. “You talk a big game but I think you secretly like the glitz of this superhero business.”

Sam chuckled. “This is the easy part. No one is shooting at you, no risk of dying here. Plus I can have you by my side for all of these,” Sam confessed.

Erik nodded and grinned. “Damn straight,” Erik said happily before placing a kiss on Sam’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> But I bet you thought that was gonna play out a bit differently huh? lol
> 
> I thought I'd save the drama for a different fic coming up soon.


End file.
